Loneliest of Hearts
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Tonya aka Tony was a normal woman until she was brought into a world that she never known. Separated from her friends Rosalie and Annalyse, she must overcome her heart ache that she feels when she is on this journey. Rest of the summary is inside.


Loneliest of Hearts

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Tonya aka Tony was a normal woman until she was brought into a world that she never known. Separated from her friends Rosalie and Annalyse, she must overcome her heart ache that she feels when she is on this journey. After the journey is over she is returned to her home and now she writes the story of her adventures in the world that she left to tell her daughter about who her father is. But when she is finished writing it her friends come to her home with three unexpected visitors.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit, but I do own Tonya, Rosalie, Fiona, and Annalyse.

Authoress Note: This is different than Kiss From A Rose. This will be a written out story. It will follow the movies, but words will be switched around due to Tonya being in this story. I had fun writing this first chapter that is for sure. I mean it was different than the other stories that I have up on the site. I tried to make Tonya normal. Something that isn't Mary-Sueish. I have tried to excell in keeping my characters not Mary-Sueish. It isn't right to have one like that. I really don't like having Mary-Sues just because well I think that the story isn't right with Mary-Sues in it. Well I hope that I had done my best with this. Without further ado Chapter 1 of Loneliest of Hearts.

Chapter 1

Broken Hearts Tell All

A woman with long light reddish brown hair that had a few braids in it, had her hand on the swell of her stomach looking out the window below watching people go about their normal day. She was six months pregnant and she knew who her child's father was, sadly the father would never know due to the fact that he was dead and she was sent home after she did what she was asked to do and she had failed. Nothing would change the fact that the men that she had grown to care for had died.

She scoffed and moved away from the window. She walked over to the table where her computer sat. She took a seat on the soft chair that was in front of it and looked at the lit up screen. Perhaps her child deserved to know the story of how they came to be and how their parents had gotten together. A story of love, but a story of also loss. She let out a soft sigh and decided to start typing the story that she wished to tell her child.

_The story that I am about to tell is something that you would probably think of as a false story or a fairytale. But I do assure you that it isn't like that. I suppose I should start at the beginning before I was even brought into the world that I had gotten to know and love._

_I was not a happy person. My boyfriend of six years had decided that he was done with me. He didn't accept the fact that I would not give myself to him. I was waiting for marriage before I would do anything or the sort. He had moved onto one of my friends who he had knocked up and decided to marry her instead of me. He had given the ring that he had bought for me to the girl that he decided that he loved more than myself. I had even kicked him out of the apartment that we shared. But when I had kicked him out he had decided to hit me and tell me and tell me that I was truly worthless and would never be able to have a man in my life that would put up with me as long as he had. But I had made my choice and I was going to let him go. I would find someone perhaps and I was going to take my own time with it._

_I decided to go out for a walk three days after kicking him out of the apartment we shared. Sadly I had decided it was the best idea to go hiking in the woods. I ended up getting lost in the woods. This of course had never happened to me before. I had gone into these woods before and had never lost my way. I was always able to find my way back to civilization._

_It was becoming colder and that was not good. I needed to get out of there and get home to eat. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me if I didn't. What I didn't expect though in the woods was two men travelling together bickering about something. I wasn't sure what, but it had me curious due to how they were bickering so loudly._

_They were bickering about who was more childish than the other. I peaked up over the bushes that I was behind and saw one had dark hair and the other had golden blond hair. I couldn't fathom the reason why these two men were arguing about something so childish, but my curiosity had gotten the best of me and I ended up getting caught by the both of them._

_They had begun to question me like I had thought that they would. They were demanding to know who I was._

_Of course I had told them my name was Tony instead of giving them my full first name. They then introduced themselves. Well the dark haired one did. The one with golden blond hair had a look like he hadn't trusted me. But when the dark haired one said their names I knew that I had heard their names from somewhere before. But I couldn't place them at the time._

_Fili wanted to know why I was listening in on their conversation. I told them the truth. I told them that it wasn't that hard to hear them since they were talking so loudly. Which was indeed true. They were talking so loudly I think anyone would be able to hear them including someone who had a hard time hearing. I am even sure that Rosalie and Annalyse would have heard them too wherever they were now._

_Kili had asked me why I was out here all alone. I told them that I was lost. Which was very much true. Normally I didn't get lost and this was something that was new to me. Fili didn't seem to care that I was lost that was for sure. Which kind of put me in a place that I thought I would never be. I never thought that I would be trying to ask for help from two men that I didn't even know._

_Kili had deemed it wise that I would be joining them on this little walk that they were having. It wasn't that far away from where we were currently. I wasn't sure about going with them since I had no idea who they really were. I had a hard time trusting people thanks to my ex and it kind of looked like Fili didn't want me to go with them._

_Kili and Fili argued about if I should go with them. I really didn't want to go with them, but I was hungry. Kili had told Fili that they should take me with them since I was defenseless and most likely couldn't handle myself. And of course he was right about that. I was not trained with bows and arrows nor was I trained with a sword. Something that they both carried on them. I only knew how to shoot a gun and my gun was sitting in my apartment locked away in my dresser and there was no way that I would have been able to get it._

_Fili had to agree with Kili. They weren't going to allow me to run around by myself with no weapon and no food. I had to be thankful for that. I could only hope that I was not falling into something stupid and something that was going to cause a problem. I hoped that wherever they were taking me wasn't going to mind a small woman with light reddish brown hair being with them. Now my path was made for me. I was going to have to keep to it. No matter how much I wanted to run away from Fili. I could only hope that the brothers would not ask about the bruise that was on my face anytime soon. I don't think that I had the heart to tell them or even enough trust in them. Perhaps in due time I would tell them if they did ask._

July 20, 2014

Tonya went through the photos that she had in her home. She was throwing pictures away of a man and her together. He had left her for someone else and it made her upset that he had knocked her up instead of being with Tonya who he said he loved. He had given the ring to the girl that he had knocked up being a proper man, but he couldn't be a proper man and tell Tonya that he was cheating on her.

Tonya wiped her tears from her green eyes. She winced. He had left a bruise on her cheek from when he had struck her due to his anger. She had refused to allow herself to cry and she saw it as a weakness. She didn't want to see herself as weak like he had made her. She picked up the bag and decided to throw out the bag into the garbage that would be going out that night. She walked out the door dressed in a pair of black pants, black boots, and a blue long sleeved shirt with bell sleeves. Her light reddish brown hair was tied back into a braid. She walked down the stairs of her apartment building and went to the back. She threw the trash into the garbage bin that was there for the tenants to use. She let out a soft sigh as she closed it.

She closed her eyes and began to walk away from it. She wouldn't allow her mind to think about her ex-boyfriend and how he broke up with her. Sure she wasn't like a model like the girl that he was with now and she certainly didn't think that she was beautiful even though her friends had told her she was. She ran her hand over her face. She needed to get out of there and fast. She began to walk away from her apartment complex and decided to go where she normally went to and that was walk in the woods that was close by to the apartment complex.

She crossed her arms as she walked in the woods slowly. She couldn't believe that she had allowed such a man in her life. Her best friends Rosalie and Annalyse had told her that he was bad news at the start. She didn't listen to them about this and now she had her heart broken and there was no way that she would be able to repair it at the moment.

As she continued to walk she realized that something was wrong. She didn't know these woods. These were not the woods that she was walking in before. Where the hell was she. "What the hell." She whispered to herself. "I need to get out of here."

It was getting colder and darker out which told her that night was not that far away from taking the land. she was becoming hungry and she didn't have any food. She turned sharply when she heard someone arguing. She poked her head up over the bush that she was near. Her green eyes widened with what she saw. Two men with long hair. One had dark hair that was more messier than his friend who had golden blond hair.

"I am not childish Fee." The man with dark hair said to his friend.

"Oh Kee you are. You lost the map and we need to get there soon. Thorin will not be pleased if we are late for something this important." His golden blond haired friend said.

"You are childish. You are the one that had the map last not me." The man said pouting at the golden haired man.

Tonya could not believe that these two were fighting about a map like this. Two men that didn't know that she was listening. She gasped when she saw the golden blond haired one turn.

Well that did it the two men ended up turning around and seeing her standing there. They took in her appearance and saw that she had a bruise on one of her eyes which they knew that she must have gotten into some kind of scuffle with someone or something. But the matter at hand was how much had this woman heard and who was she.

"Who are you?" The golden blond haired one asked her, crossing his arms. He was not pleased that this young woman was spying on them.

Tonya bit her lip. Well this was a big problem that she had landed herself in. She was really hoping that they wouldn't have looked her way when she had gasped, but there was no way that she was going to get out of trouble like this. "Tony."

The two men looked at one another confused. What kind of name was Tony? It wasn't a name for a girl.

The dark haired one smiled as he looked back at her. "Kili and this is my brother Fili. At your service Lady Tony." He said bowing to her.

Tonya's eyes widened. She was not expecting the dark haired one, who now revealed himself as Kili to be so polite. His brother Fili didn't seem to like her that much just by the way that he was looking at her. His arms crossed with a stern look on his face.

Fili was not happy to see a woman out her and listening in on their conversation. "Why were you listening in on our conversation?" He demanded looking her directly in her green eyes. Green clashing against his blue one.

Tonya looked down at the wooded ground. "It wasn't my fault." She said softly, as she put her hands in her pockets. She looked up at them. "You both were speaking loudly. Anyone would have heard you talking about what you were talking about." She removed her hands from her pockets and crossed her arms. "So you can't blame me for me hearing what the two of you were talking about." She shook her head.

Fili's blue eyes darkened. He wasn't happy that she was acting this way. He didn't even want her to be right there with them so close of starting their quest. There was no way that he was going to allow this woman to go with them and having to explain to their Uncle Thorin of why she was there.

Kili tilted his head to the side. "What is a pretty lass like yourself doing out here all alone?" He asked curiously. Usually women had someone with them and Tony looked like she was all by herself. He wasn't about to allow her to wander off all alone. It wouldn't make him feel right if she was all alone.

"I got lost. I was walking through the woods and I don't know where I am." She said softly. She rubbed her arm. She saw Fili's look in anger. "It wasn't like I was wanting to get lost."

Fili rolled his eyes and scoffed. He knew that Thorin would not approve of them allowing a woman be on her own, but she was going to be a distraction. One that neither him or his brother could afford.

Kili smiled at her. "Come with us."

Fili looked at his brother. "What?" He demanded. He didn't know what the heck Kili was thinking, but a woman like the one that stood before them was going to be an easy distraction for everyone who was going to be there.

Tonya's eyes went wide and her green eyes locked with Kili's brown ones. She was searching to see if he meant the truth.

"Kili we can't take her." Fili hissed at his brother.

Kili looked at his brother. "She is alone brother. We can't leave her here to starve, Fee." Kili said locking his eyes with his brother's blue ones. He couldn't believe that Fili was being a pain about it.

"We are not going to bring her with us. She will be a distraction to the rest of us. Uncle will not be please with the choice of you bringing her." Fili said throwing his hands up in the air. He wasn't going to argue with his little brother, but bringing this woman with them someone that they didn't know was dangerous and Kili knew it.

"Fee she is defenseless." Kili told his brother.

Tonya let out a soft sigh. "Look if you don't want to help me that is fine." She told them. She didn't want to hear two brothers fighting in front of her.

Kili looked at her in surprise. He hadn't expected her to say that. He wanted her to go with them no matter what Fili thought. "No you are coming with us." He looked at Fil. "She has to come with us. She'll be safe in the Shire."

Fili's knuckles began to turn white. His hands were that tight. He didn't want Tonya to come with them.

"Fee she has no food." Kili pressed his older brother.

Fili looked over at Tonya with a scrutinizing gaze. He was taking in how she looked at that moment. He could tell right away that she didn't have any food on her. The way that she was dressed was something that he was not use to seeing. A woman dressed in black pants, boots, and a blue top. The top didn't do her much justice. It made him want to look at her upper body with a lustful gaze, but he couldn't allow himself to look at her like that. She was after all deterring them from their quest to the Shire. He let out a sigh. He told Kili in a harsh language that Tonya didn't understand.

Kili smiled and looked at Tonya. "You are coming with us."

Tonya looked at him in surprise. Fili had agreed to allow her to go with them. She thought that he was going to fight more with Kili on this, but she was very wrong.

"Come on we can't be late." Kili said grabbing onto her arm.

She pulled her arm away from Kili her eyes were wide. She didn't want him touching her. She was going to have a hard time trusting these two men, but she was hungry and needed food.

Kili looked at her in confusion. He wasn't sure of why she had pulled her arm from him. He saw something in her green eyes. Something that he had never seen in a woman's eye before.

"I rather if you didn't do that." She said softly rubbing her arm. "I will follow." She didn't want to admit that she didn't want Kili nor Fili touching her due to what had happened to her before.

Kili didn't press the matter and nodded his head. "Shall we Fee?" Kili asked looking at his brother with an impish smile.

Fili just nodded his head. He didn't say a word before he began to walk towards the Shire.

Kili and Tonya were in tow behind him. Keeping up with the golden blond dwarf was easy enough for the two of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the first chapter. I couldn't help, but get this idea out there before I had completely forgotten about it. It only seemed fair that I wrote it down. I will try to update this as often as I can and that is a promise. It might take me longer since I am doing this like a book version story. Which changes from Tonya writing about what happened and what actually happens in the plot. The story of course will probably change at some point in this story giving Tonya time with Fili so he can learn more about her, but I think that it is wise to say that this is also going to be one of my longer stories. I am also glad that this kind of gave me an outlet while my father is still grieving for his cousin who passed. I know that I kind of sound like a broken record when it comes to that, but I think it is all because I don't like seeing my dad hurting like he is right now. But I know that he will be fine soon. I just hope that when we go to the wake tomorrow that he won't break down. Until next time.


End file.
